retr0fandomcom-20200213-history
Marine the Raccoon
Marine the Raccoon (マリン・ザ・ラクーン Marin za Rakūn?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series who first appeared in Sonic Rush Adventure. She is an anthropomorphic raccoon and a sailor from Southern Island in Blaze's world. When she began her travels, Marine met Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails and Blaze the Cat, and joined them on their seafaring search for the Jeweled Scepter, where she formed everlasting friendships. In short, Marine is a spunky rascal, a sucker for adventure. She seemed to be heavily immature when she first met Sonic and Tails, being loud-mouthed, hyperactive, and always full of energy. After promising to mature, though, Marine has grown to be independent, and more mature. Although she still sometimes gets herself into trouble, she has grown to be calmer and understand that Blaze just wants her to be safe. Appearance in the Retr0 Universe Like Blaze and Shade, Marine was transported to the Retr0 Universe after the Phantom Ruby appeared after Shade and herself were visiting. They all seemed not used to the unknown land at all, until they found another Sol Dimension in their current universe. They now continue what they used to do on their old universe/world. Appearance Marine is a humanoid raccoon with orange fur, around 75 cm. She has white muzzle, a small back nose, and blue eyes. She has brown triangular ears, brown rings around her rounded tail, and has dark brown and cream-stripe markings around her eyes. On her neck she has two upturned pigtails with brown tips that are held together by yellow scrunchies. Her attire consists of a lime green top with a white trim, short black leggings, lime green and orange shoes, white socks, and tan gloves. History Marine was born on Southern Island in the middle of nowhere on the sea, where she was kept company by the Coconut Crew from a young age. Growing up, Marine dreamt of going out and see the world as the captain of her own ship and have adventures, eventually becoming discontent over staying on her island like a prisoner. As such, she would spent her days gazing across the ocean, particular at the Plant Kingdom, while wondering about what lied beyond her home. By the time she was seven years old, Marine finally decided to set out, and took up sailing and shipbuilding, making numerous attempts to make her own ship with Materials. Personality To be blunt, Marine is a cheerful, and energetic child. She is also stubborn, brash and overconfident at times where she thinks she can handle the situation. She's scatterbrained, always following her first intuition, and is quite impulsive where she acts before she thinks. Marine loves to talk, and never knows when to stop chattering. She is also quite lazy, not doing what she is told if not in the mood, and never listens to others. She is similarly bossy, too, and attention-seeking, as she is a natural at making a scene. She also has a habit of exaggerating and embellishing, often to make herself seem more important or talented; as such, she tends to strike others as annoying. Nevertheless, she generally means well and cares deeply for her friends, and can be counted upon when needed. She is also surprisingly a neat freak. Marine is an overly adventurous spirit with a passion for the sea, always longing to see new places to encounter and overcome new challenges. However, this attitude makes her impatient and prone to recklessly charge into dangers. Because of her isolated upbringing, Marine knows little about her world as well. She can therefore not help go crazy with excitement when seeing anything new, and can get so caught up in it that everything else around her becomes invisible. While Marine wants to be acknowledged as a full-fledged sea captain, she is still a child and is a natural when it comes to creating a scene. She can be really bratty when not getting her way, starts crying when emotional, is afraid of ghosts, and has trouble pronouncing certain words. Early on, Marine also insisted she was a real captain once she had a ship, despite having no prior experience, and refused to recognize her own shortcomings in favor of taking charge of the situation so not to show weakness or lose her dignity.89 While her cover-up attempts are poor, she thinks of herself as a great actor.8 However, she has since realized her own flaws, which have made her much more mature, careful, humble and dedicated to growing up and study.1 Regardless, she remains ever adventurous and still gets herself into trouble. Marine speaks with an exaggerated Australian accent, using Australian slang words such as 'strewth', 'bonza' and 'cobber' and adding the word 'mate' to the end of her sentences. Powers and Abilities Marine has at least passible skills in the Material-based technology for shipbuilding, though they pale in comparison to Tails'. She was able to construct a small boat on her own, although it had several bugs, but eventually grew proficient enough to build a fully operational water bike on her own. While also starting out as an amateur, Marine has since gained general sailing skills, being able to ride a waterbike alone. Marine has some sort of power that lets her project white energy blasts from her fists. The fact that the Egg Wizard was knocked back by just one attack suggests that there is great power to this ability. She is also a very fast runner, able to keep up with even Sonic, though she lacks the stamina to keep it up. While not technically a special skill or ability, Marine is also able to talk her way into almost anything; she goaded Johnny into challenging her by preying on his ego and made her friends take her on dangerous missions with tantrums. Theme Her theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3oZhEL2F_s.